Pokemon: The Dark Chronicles
by The Heck
Summary: A dispute between the Legedary Pokemon gears up as war between Team Rocket and Team Galactic is becoming more and more of a possibility. This is a tale told from the perspective of Pokemon. An Umbreon with an attitude problem, a Vulpix with a curse, an Espeon running from his past, and a Purrloin fighting against her's. This is the world of Pokemon you've waited for, check it out.
1. Getting Started: Catching Darkness

"_**Look at you, you're such a pitiful little Umbreon."**_

_**My eyes opened and my ears shifted on my head, suddenly alert to the darkly feminine voice that called me. A quick scan of my surroundings revealed that I was in an endless plane of white grass blowing in an almost false wind. Above me was a similarly blank sky that also seemed to go on forever.**_

_**I frowned recalling the voice that I had momentarily forgotten due to the utterly bizarre environment I was seeing I looked around "Who's here, who said that?" I had no idea what kind of person would say that, but I wasn't about to let them get away with it… if they were smaller than me.**_

"_**What, stupid and deaf?" chuckled the voice "How are you ever going to stop what's coming?"**_

_**Realizing the source was behind me I turned to spot a smallish mass of dark matter glaring at me with bloody crimson eyes. It was something out of a dream, just looking at it made me feel uncomfortable.**_

"_**I… I don't know who or what you are but I don't think you're in the position to insult me… you're just a floating mass of talking crap."**_

"_**Give it time Umbreon, you'll see in due time."**_

I blinked and when I opened my eyes I found myself looking up at the regular boring old blue sky. Isn't it great that you only figure out you're in a dream when it's over, because I think it is.

If you have the powers of observation you've picked up that I am an Umbreon. Good job, you should give yourself a pat on the back. Speaking of backs, I was actually laying on mine when I woke up form that utterly bizarre dream. The grass under me felt soft, but I was anything but comfortable.

Just a few weeks prior I had left my family to live my own life and to get away from them. My only older sibling, a Flareon, had left years before and one of my younger siblings, an Espeon, had left several months before me and I felt it was about time for me to leave. Part of me did feel bad though, I left in the middle of the night without telling anyone… without saying goodbye to my mother and father or my other three siblings. I didn't think of myself as a bad person for doing it, just a young whippersnapper trying to live his life away from the grasp and gaze of the ones that gave him that life in the first place.

Yawning I sluggishly rolled onto my feet and stretched as the sun's everlastingly annoying UV rays gripped my darkness loving form. My first thought was food and my second thought was how lazy I was feeling and wondered if the grass beneath me was enough to sustain my life force.

Then an idea went off in my head as more and more of my brain cells started to work. I was living only a few hundred yards from a stupid little human town… Pallet was its name I think. All I would have to do was use my ninja like sneaky guy skills, swoop down like the badass mother lover I knew I was and take all the food I could get my hands (or paws) on. It was a flawless plan, it couldn't fail.

No possible way.

With my wits backing me I strode towards Pallet down looking prouder and more incredible than an Onix doing the worm. Nothing could even dream of stopping me. Hugging the wall of the building that was closest to the forest I peeked around the corner. Several little dainty houses dotted the sparse town and nothing too remarkable was within my sight.

"Hm…" I spoke quietly "Looks like I'll be home fr-"

"What are you doing?" sounded a male voice right next to me. Since we're all being brutally honest here, I almost crapped myself. No joking, I literally almost pooped myself when he said that. I jumped took a few stepped into the open and turned to the source of the voice.

Before me stood a Pikachu, the classical 'super cool cute douchebag mouse' Pokémon that every trainer about to get a starter had wet dreams about. (I'm sorry, was that to mature for the kids?) He stood on his hind legs with a blue scarp wrapped around his neck that flowed in the wind behind him.

"Stay back-"I said "You don't wanna get into a fight with me."

Looking very confused that rat smirked "What're you talking about?"

"What am I talking about, what are _you_ talking about? Leave me alone or I might have to take you out!" I said in my most menacing tone.

"You must be a wild Pokémon huh?" spoke the Pikachu "You're super aggressive."

"You bet your ass, now leave me alone man… I'm just looking for some food. No need to get yourself hurt."

"Oh Spark, there you are what are y-"spoke yet another voice from behind me. After being conditioned by the first scare I simply staggered back to look at the new figure.

"What the Mew!" I shouted as I got farther away from what I realized was a male human. He had pale skin and disgustingly gross black hair. His dark clothing suggested that he was some kind of emo with a black shirt with black jeans.

I frowned and yelled "All I want is some freaking food!"

"Spark, you found an Umbreon!" sounded the human with excitement that didn't fit his appearance "There's no way I'm not catching him."

'_Nice' _I thought _'Now I have a battle on my hands.'_

The Pikachu, who was apparently named Spark shrugged "Sorry buddy, looks like I'm gonna have to fight you"

"Trust me, you're the one that's going to be sorry." I said as my form crouched "Get ready, 'cus I'm about to ruin your day." To tell you the truth I was not very happy about needing to fight. I never did enjoy battles all that much. But I did enjoy winning. Oh the glory of standing over your opponent all badass and grand, it was something I was very much looking forward to after I kicked this Pikachu's ass in his own town.

"Spark, quick attack go!" shouted the trainer stupidly. I doubt trainers ever really thought about this, but whenever they gave their Pokémon a command it basically informed their opponent of their battle plan.

Something that I did know was that Pikachu's had a reputation for being stupidly fast but I had never seen it in person, so when that rat charged me I was seriously shocked by the mouse's agility. Even with the warning his trainer had given me I just barely had enough time to side step the aptly named quick attack. As the Pikachu passed me I made a weak attempt to hit him in the back, which missed seeing that the dumb mouse was about four feet away from me by the time I started to swipe.

"Spark, quick attack again!" shouted his trainer.

Before I could even blink the Pikachu swept across the few feet separating me from his foot and I soon found myself with said foot in my jaw. My body twisted to the ground and I got a nice face of dirt for my reward. I could feel him behind me and I doubted he would have let me get up, so I started to kick up the dirt in a lobby excuse for a sand attack. When the sound of a distressed electric rodent hit my ears I saw my opportunity to strike.

I turned around and bashed my head into the Pikachu's gut, forcing him to emit a guttural moan and hold his belly. Using the advantage I had gained I did a slight leap, planted my two front legs on the rat's stupid head and pounded it into the dirt under me. But just like a trainer that had just beaten the last of the elite four, I didn't have much time to be proud of myself.

"Spark, shock him." sounded his trainer. I, of course, had no time to react as the Pikachu placed his to arms around my wrists and jolted me up with his electric juices. Now you have to understand this before I tell you anything else, I had never been shocked before. I had no preconceived notion of what it would feel like… which is kinda ironic seeing that my father is a Jolteon.

Well right when the attack started I felt my ears pop and all the muscles in my body finally rebelled against the tyranny of my brain and decided to not listen to its commands. They all tightened as pain wracked my nervous system. I wanted to scream more than anything, but nothing would come out. Finally I pulled myself away and out of the yellow mouse's grip.

As I planted myself I felt a sharp pain shoot up my right front leg from my ankle and knew it was strained without thought. Lifting it up in the classical injured dog pose I pondered my next move as Spark stood up, his blue scarf miraculously clean from dirt.

Then I noticed something, I didn't see the stupid Pikachu's stupid trainer behind him. Then it occurred to me that we had switched places and the goth of the year was standing behind me. The guy that was trying to beat me was standing right behind me looking at how I just raised my injured leg. Before I could turn around to see what he was doing a very hard metal object whacked me right in the Achilles tendon.

What followed was a sickening, twisting motion that almost made me sick as I closed my eyes in what I now assume was fear. That feeling lasted for a few seconds and then stopped. Quickly opening my eyes I saw that I was in the same place that my dream took place in before. The white sky and grass were back, but a dark foreboding moon stood in the black space of the heavens.

"_**What the…" I spoke to myself.**_

"_**Look at you." Sounded the female voice from before. I turned to the source and saw the same black swirling mass with two large eyes from before.**_

"_**You're such a pitiful weak Umbreon."**_

Suddenly that landscape disappeared as the twisting motion started up again and before I really knew what was going on I was laying on a very cold white floor.

"Ugh…" sounded my groggy form "What the…" I lifted my head and low and behold, the Pikachu that had just kicked my butt.

Despite the fact that he had just fought me, he looked very friendly. He had a bright smile and a kind look in his eyes. Extending a hand he asked "Need some help?"

Now being the too cool for any help when I actually needed it type of Umbreon I ignorantly and stupidly stood up myself, causing a nice extra amount of pain to my injured ankle and leg.

"Oh wow Jack, you actually just caught an Umbreon." Spoke the voice of an old sounding human male. Turing my head I was correct, an older man in a lab coat about as white as the floor and brownish gray hair.

"What you thought I was lying Oak?" spoke the human I had seen just before.

Then it hit me, that son of a birch tree had caught me… I was his Pokemon from there on out. He and his Pikachu had beaten me and now I stuck with them.

Without warning the Pikachu, Spark, extending a hand "Hey, I'm Spark. It looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together."

I frowned, but shook his hand lazily "Yeah yeah."

"Sorry about your ankle and leg there, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." I said curtly "Just don't expect us to be friends."

Spark raised a brow to that point "Wow, really aggressive aren't ya. Well sorry I was just trying to be nice." Said the Pikachu honestly.

"What are you guys talking about?" spoke my now trainer that I guess was called Jack by the older human. He knelt down to be at our level and smiled at me "Well buddy, how you are feeling?"

What kind of stupid question was that? How was I feeling…? I don't know, pretty crappy since I not only just got my ass kicked by some trainer who had literally just left the lab? Idiot. I frowned "The same way you'll feel if you don't get out of my face in two seconds."

He seemed to sense the aggression in my tone and smirked a little "I get it, you're hurt huh?" He dropped a bag that I had neglected to notice before and pulled out a weird looking spray bottle "This'll heal you right up." The human reached for my injured ankle and my gut reaction was to smack him in the face, but thanks to my amazing skills of self-control I only slapped his hand.

Jack recoiled back (ha, a rhyme) and frowned a little "Do you want me to help you or not? I hurt you Night and I wanna heal you now."

The only word out of that sentence I heard was "Night". Seriously dude, Night?. He looked about 17 maybe 18ish to me and all he could come up with in his years of experience was Night? What the Mew is that about. I was flabbergasted, so much in fact that I didn't even notice when he held my injured paw in his hands and sprayed it. By the time he sprayed my leg I was already feeling the effects. It was healing, he had helped me.

"There." Spoke Jack as he stood up, his greasy black hair coming down near his eyes "That's better right?"

I shrugged "Maybe."

He smiled "Good, because next stop is Virdian Forest"

'_Viridian?'_ I thought _'Oh god this guy wants to get all the gym badges.'_


	2. Getting Started: The Viridian Forest

Sorry for the kinda long wait. For all of you reading this who read the first Dark Chronicles I can say that I'm in college now, meaning I won't have as much time to write. But I do write when I can so hopefully the chapters are enjoyable

Anyhoodle, I have chapter 2 for you. It's a little shorter but I hope you don't mind. Hope you enjoy it and send a review my way if you're feeling up to it

Review Responses:

Gmankings: Yeah I'm almost certain that Umbreon is one of, if not my favorite Pokemon. Which is why I want to get the characterization of Night down so well. I'm kinda tired of seeing the distant and unrealistically perfect Umbreons in storys on this side (nothing wrong making Umbreon cool btw) and want to make Night stand out more. And thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :D

aggronlv45: Nice to see you again :D. I do see your point about Night getting caught, at first I did have him freaking out but then I went back and thought the too cool to care act that he loves wouldn't let him freak out (just yet). And I promise you things will be different this time around. I'll be switching POVs much sooner than in the original and some story elements have been added. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy.

Duststar1: It's good to see you reviewing as well. I put that little disclamer in to people would know what they were getting into and to show off a bit of Night's personality. Yeah, he is a bit more arrogant and open about it. And you know what... I never thought of Night as a teenage boy, but he kinda has a little bit of that flair and false sense of confidence lol.

roadie0787: No, I'm just redoing the story, the old story won't be updated anymore.

catlover: I'm happy you liked it, I'm trying my best to get the chapters done ASAP without losing any quality :)

Okay, now the chapter begins

* * *

"I can't believe I let this happen…" I said to myself "My life's over because you and your dumb trainer bum rushed me."

"I get that you're upset, I really do… but can you please try and look on the bright side." Responded Spark, the Pikachu with a blue scarf and seemingly kind disposition that had defeated me "I want us to get along."

I sneered "Yeah, whatever dude."

It seems that I neglected to tell you where I was during this little conversation, but if you were paying attention last time you would have picked up that my trainer was off to beat all the gym leaders and was on his gothy Viridian City to get things rolling.

"What's with the attitude? You're on an adventure, doesn't that get you excited?!" questioned Spark with a smile on his face.

"An Adventure? Okay, you can call it that. Does a Chamander get excited when it dips its tail into water and almost kills itself? No. Many trainers try to do what this idiot is trying right now and many of them don't make it." I responded.

Spark nodded "But most of those trainers are little kids, 10 or 11. Jack's 17, he can handle himself."

"He's 17, good for him. Now I'm an adult getting bossed around by a guy that thinks the second coming of Mew because he's almost old enough to be put in big boy jail." I spoke with annoyance.

"He did heal you," spoke Spark.

I frowned a little, the rat was right "So?"

"So?" laughed the Pikachu "He helped you out, the least you can do is give him the benefit of the doubt."

"The least I could do is run away… just speed off into the forest. You'd never catch me." I spoke before looking up at Jack. Out of the corner of his eye he must've spotted me talking and just moved his dumb eyes to the movement of my mouth. Then something happened that I didn't expect, he smiled and it made me feel… good? I didn't understand it, that piece of human crap had just taken away my freedom to not do anything with my life and had injured me with his Pikachu, but a warm feeling found its way into my cold little husk of a heart. Granted it didn't last, but it stopped me from just running away at that moment.

"There it is guys!" spoke Jack in a voice that was just a bit too loud "Viridian City!"

Apparently my skills of observation had taken a break, 'cus I didn't even notice the place until Jack pointed it out. Form what I had heard about the massive human cities, this one seemed a little underwhelming. Not that it was small, not even close, but it was no sprawling metropolis.

"The thing is, we're just passing through for now. The gym leader here is the strongest in the region, if we fought him now it'd be a disaster."

I scoffed "Speak for yourself, I'm sure I could take him on right now."

"You just got beat by me…" sounded Spark with a small smile "I don't think you'd stand much of a chance."

My eyes rolled "Yeah yeah, whatever."

We quickly shuffled through Viridian City without really stopping, which was a little disappointing. But I didn't have much time to mourn as we soon found ourselves at the crest of the Viridian forest. I had never actually been, but it did have a reputation of being ever so scary. Outside the dense foliage of the forest it was an otherwise nice day. The sky was as blue as it ever was and the grass was just as green, but at the edge of the forest the overbearing trees started to cast dark shadows onto the ground, creating what looked a lot like a line of "no return".

"Well guys, let's get this started." Spoke my new trainer "We get through this and we'll be in Pewter City!"

"Why do you yell?" I asked, knowing he couldn't understand me.

"Don't worry about the bug types here Night, you'll be fine." He responded, completely not on point.

"He'll get used to you… if you decide to stick around of course." Spoke Spark, "But seriously don't worry about the bug types here, I got your back."

I lowered my eyelids "Oh, now I can sleep easy."

The mouse smirked "The sarcasm isn't leaving huh?"

I turned away from him and started to walk into the foliage "Only when I'm dead."

Being the natural leader that I was pretty certain I was, I lead the two idiots that managed to beat me into the forest both of them seemed to think I couldn't handle. Determined to prove them wrong I was willing to plow through anything, human or Pokémon, in my way. Like I said before, the Viridian forest got pretty dark because of the trees which meant my trademark yellow rings that adorned my body decided it would be a good time to show everybody they had the ability to glow in the dark and ruin any attempt at stealth that any Umbreon had ever tried.

"Thanks for the light Night!" spoke my apparently dumb trainer as he pointed out the obvious.

"See, he's a nice guy. Just give him a chance." Sounded his Pikachu lapdog as he trotted behind me, his bonehead blue scarf flowing behind him.

"What do you call this?" I retorted.

"Acting like you don't care."

"The word's nonchalaint, and what… do you care?"

"Nonchalant, and yeah I do." Said the Pikachu in a voice that sounded genuine, something I really wish he wasn't so I could act like the bigger person "I don't what you to just mope around. You're on an adventure, this is the life!"

"No, this is your life mister 'I wear a scarf in the middle of autumn'." I replied with a slight tone of anger.

"Okay, then what do you want?" he asked.

"I…" my brain paused, mostly because I didn't know. But I couldn't let that overgrown rodent know that. "I wanted to live my life in content."

"You don't seem like the type-"

"Oh crap!" shouted Jack as he thankfully interrupted our conversation before Spark realized I was made of crap. Looking forward I saw a band of Rattata, maybe four or five all on the road in front of us. For some reason I didn't think they were going to welcome us to the neighborhood. Something that was a little odd was that they didn't seem super aggressive and even looked a little confused.

"Are you sure? This human doesn't look like all that much." Sounded one as it looked to a figure out of view.

A Raticate stumbled out of the bushes and nodded "Yep… Now, just give us all your money and I promise you safe passage."

Now I was shocked. _**They**_ were giving _**me**_ demands? Are you serious? It's like they didn't know who I was and that I was in no mood to be messed with "Or-or... how's about you just stand aside before I let off some steam on your face."

"Night, calm down." Sounded Spark's voice in my ear.

But I ignored him.

"Seriously, move before I make you move. I'm totally fine with kicking some rat ass. My current relationship with oversized rodents is at an all-time low and you really don't want to see what I'll do if you don't move _**right now.**_" My voice went deep as I thought about taking out any stress I had on the ambushing group of rodents.

The Raticate look flabbergasted "What? Kid you're outnumbered 3 to 1. Just give up, you can't do anything against us."

"Oh really?" I spoke with a curled smile as I approached gingerly "Because I don't think you know what's about to happen."

"Boss I don't like this." Sounded one of the Rattata "This guy seems a little loopy."

"Night… what are you doing?" questioned Jack as I completely ignored him.

"Loopy you say?" I responded as I got ready for my feint attack "You don't know what you've gotten yourselves into." I darted forward, striking one of the Rattata with force and jumping back.

"Night… why did you do that." Questioned Spark as the rats in front of us started to get into fighting positions.

"Guys, okay… um. Spark, quick attack. Night… do something." Stammered my so called trainer as the pressure of the battle came down on him.

The electric mouse that had kicked my ass less than a few hours before sped into the fray and swiftly kicked one of the Rattata, who grunted and fell on its side. Another purple mouse took a bite at Spark but the quick scarfed Pokémon weaved out of the way and then rolled to the side.

This left the Rattata open to attack, and I was happy to oblige. I rushed in with the full intent to do as much damage possible and rammed my apparently hard head into my opponent's side. I heard a scream as it tumbled across the forest floor and rested on its side, its face contorted in pain.

For a split second I thought I felt… bad? I guess I wasn't the type to find any great pleasure in causing someone else pain.

I didn't have time to feel sorry for myself or the injured Rattata at the moment, Spark and I still had at least 3 more and the Raticate to deal with. Thinking of something I backed up and started to charge a shadow ball, my personal favorite attack. The Raticate, seemingly with a death wish, charged me for some odd reason. I smiled, thinking my attack would destroy him and let loose my little ball of death right at the normal type.

"Night, what are you doing?" asked Jack.

Then it hit me… normal type… and shadow ball is ghost. Meaning-

My little train of thought was cut off by the massive brown rat slamming into me and pinning me down. Dazed, I simply looked up and saw the massive teeth of the Raticate above me "Look kid, I don't wanna hurt you okay? Just stop fighting and we can make our separate-"

Of course before he could finish talking my resident thunder mouse came out of nowhere and spearheaded the Raticate in the side, which sent him flying off me. I quickly scrambled to my feet and was ready to finish the fight.

Then I got head-butted by a Rattata, the one that I had felt bad for just before. Every living creature has their limit. For a Charmander, it's when water gets on its tail and for me it's when I get head-butted. I felt my consciousness fade as I hit the ground and my vision blurred.

"_**Look at you" sounded the feminine voice in my head for the third time that day.**_

"_**You're such a pitiful pathetic Umbreon… "**_


	3. Getting Started: A Rivalry Ignited

Okay, chapter three is here and you get to meet some new characters (yay).

Review Responses:

:roadie- Perhaps it hasn't grown, maybe he's just being more obvious about it. Nevertheless he is quite the confident (to a fault) little Umbreon. Thanks for reviewing.

:aggronlv45- Sorry, I can't just change a part of my story because of a request. I'm not saying nothing will happen, but I am saying that asking me to change something integral to the plot can't happen because it could destabilize everything else. But, I do appreciate the enthusiasm and I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the new version thus far.

Okay, that's it for the responses. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! And, if you're feeling up to it, don't be afraid to send a review my way. I respond to all of them (in a pm if not here) and they do help the quality of the story (whether they're positive or critical).

* * *

I knew that I had been knocked out, that was certain. There was no other way to explain it. What I didn't know is where I was as my consciousness started to ease back from the depths of the void.

"Something… is… really soft." I spoke quietly as my eyes creaked open. A bed, I was definitely on a bed. And a pillow, but that was about all I could come up with. Coughing I cringed as the blinding light of wherever I was attacked my vision. In case you didn't assume, dark types aren't the number one fans of bright light so this was not very entertaining.

"Hey, you're up!" spoke a loud male voice. I peered at where it came from and saw a greenish mass sitting on what looked like a bed next to me. As my eyesight sharpened I realized I was looking at a Bulbasaur. His large red and white eyes glared at me and his wide mouth wore a goofy smile, one that almost made me a little happier about my situation.

I took a quick look around the room I was in and saw that it was about as white as white could get. The walls bounced the glaring light around the room, ensuring the death of any shadows that dared to pop up.

"That's what it looks like huh?" I said with a half sarcastic tone as I stretched "Do you know where we are?"

The grass type gave a quick laugh "You really don't know? How long have you been captured?"

Glancing at a window I saw that the sun was low in the sky "Assuming I haven't been out for more than a day… maybe 12 hours at the most."

The Bulbasaur seemed surprised "You weren't breed in Pallet town?"

I had to laugh at that one "No, not at all."

"Then you were just a wild Umbreon roaming the town where a bunch of trainers go to start their journey?"

I shrugged "Looks like it."

"Well my friend, you have some gall… and we're in a Pokémon center by the way, a Pokémon hospital." The Bulbasaur smirked a little "I can't say I'm surprised to see a dark type in here though, I'd imagine the bugs types in the Viridian Forest weren't much fun."

For some reason I liked the Bulbasaur, he seemed like an alright guy and he wasn't being jerk to me so I decided to be honest with him "To tell you the truth I got my ass kicked by a band of Rattata and a Raticate."

The Bulbasaur raised a brow "Really, then I'd say the Pikachu you were traveling with held up pretty well."

'_Oh yeah…' _I though dismissively _'I got caught.' _A thought came to my head "Wait a sec, you saw the dopes I'm stuck with?"

"I wouldn't call Spark a dope, but yeah I did. Jack's from Pallet and so am I. I've known Spark maybe 4 years? From what I can remember he was a pretty nice guy." The Bulbasaur nodded "You got a name dude?"

Frowning I said "I go by the ever so crappy name of Night."

"Razor." Replied the Bulbasaur as he extended a vine "Nice to meet ya Night." I shook it "And don't worry about the nickname, I've heard worse."

"Like what?" I said with interest.

"Day."

"That's really cute."

"Night!" sounded the loud voice of the Pokémon that had gotten me captured "You're awake!"

I didn't understand how the Pikachu could be so excited to see me, but I took it as a compliment as I tuned to him. He looked the same as he did before, blue scarf, stupid smile and all. "Hey Spark." I responded slothfully.

The mouse crossed his arms "At least your attitude isn't worse." His vision shifted "Nice to see ya' again Razor, how's Katherine and Ruby?"

"Katherine's doing alright… and Ruby's still Ruby. Is Jack psyched he caught an Umbreon?" responded the Bulbasaur.

Spark nodded and smiled "About as much as a human can be after catching an Eevee evolution"

"It's so much fun being talked about in the third person while you're in the room." I spoke in the most sarcasm soaked language I could muster.

Razor laughed "And sharp with the wit… You're quite a find Night."

"Anyway, the nurse says you're all set Night. Fully healed and all." Said Spark with a smile "Same as you Razor. Did the bug types in the forest give you a hard time?"

The Bulbasaur shook his head "Not the bugs, just the stun spore." He flexed his nose "The stuff's a public danger."

"So…" I peeked at the door Spark had entered from "Where's Mack?"

Spark looked confused "You mean Jack?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Where's Jack?"

The Pikachu paused for a second, most likely trying to figure out if it was worth it to call me on my crap. "He's actually in the main lobby talking with a friend of his from Pallet town." Answered Spark before motioning to Razor who had just stepped down from his bed "Razor's trainer."

I turned to the pudgy dinosaur "Oh, is he nice?"

"_She's _great, I've known her my whole life." Razor turned to the door "I guess we should get going then. No doubt they'll be traveling together, which means you'll get to see me every day." He laughed "Can't wait until you meet Ruby."

Interested I asked Spark "Who's Ruby?"

The mouse sighed as we started to walk out "She's… she's something."

I didn't know what he meant, but it was clear that even a Zubat could have seen that Ruby was quite the character and (to be honest) I was pretty excited to meet her. I always enjoyed colliding with bizarre people and Ruby seemed like she had a reputation of being just that. As I was thinking I didn't have much time until I started to hear what sounded like two humans yelling at each other.

"They're arguing again." Spat out Razor quietly "If it wasn't so amusing I'd be a little more annoyed."

My trainer, in his gothy dark clothed and black hair glory, was in the process of being retorted at by a darker skinned, blue eyed human female with long brown hair that went just past her shoulders. She wore a white hat (a beret if you wanna be specific) with a thin washed-out jacket over a colorless shirt. Ivory jeans hugged her legs and her feet were snug in snowy sneakers. Topping off her style was, oddly enough, a bleached purse and fingerless gloves. In contrast to my pasty skinned dark dressed trainer she was quite the dichotomy.

"Jack, you couldn't even wash your hair before you left?" demanded Katherine as she rustled through my dopey trainer's gelled up mane "Do you know how people are going to judge you?"

With a resentful look Jack swatted the girl's hand out of his sculpted locks "Sorry, I didn't know you were my mom. Plus if you're so concerned about how we look why are you making a scene?"

Katherine raised a brow and her arms "For who Jack? This is a brand new Pokémon center right outside Viridian Forest… there's no one here."

"Phhft… Yeah but it's about the principle." Spat out Jack "If you did this in Pewter do you know how dumb we'd look?"

"That's literally my point!" shouted Kat (hey, smart ol' me came up with a nickname) "If I do this now before we get to a city we can get it out of the way!"

Jack took a step back and raised his hands "Wow… do you need to yell?"

Katherine's face went deadpan in shock "Okay… okay… you know what? Let's just have a battle. Let's just have a Pokémon battle outside and if I win you actually wash your gross hair for the first time in your life."

Jack scoffed and somehow shoved his hands into his ridiculously tight skinny jeans "I'm totally up for that. And to make it even, if I win you have to cut your hair."

Kat scowled "How short?"

With a dumb smile on his face Jack ran his fingers through his hair.

The young woman looked down and considered her options before nodded "Okay, fair." She raised an arm "Shake on it."

Jack slathered his hand with slimy gel from his hair and shook the hand in front of him "Deal."

Katherine quickly withdrew her hand shaking it violently "These gloves seriously cost so much money why would you do that?"

Jack turned to Spark, Razor and I. Apparently this was the first time either of them noticed we were just standing there "Hey! Spark, Night… you ready for a battle?!"

"And he says she yells." I mumbled.

"Razor." Sounded Katherine as she took a Poké ball out of her purse "Get ready, we're about to show Jack here what you and Ruby can do." She held the device in her hand "Ruby, come on out."

A jagged red light erupted from the ball and found its way to the ground. It quickly took the form of a quadrupedal creature and after a few seconds the red light faded, leaving a fully formed Pokémon. It was clear that I was looking at a Vulpix, the body form matched it. But there was something wrong with her color. It took me a second to realize it but I soon saw that her fur was a mixture of a brownish red and a dying dull grey. It made her look elderly or something, but her body was without a doubt just as young as me. Her eyes were the common darkish brown of other Vulpix and she wore a slight frown on her otherwise dainty looking face.

The Vuplix, Ruby, eyed Razor "Did she say battle?"

Razor shrugged "Yep, against Jack."

She rolled her eyes "Great… No offense Spark and…" she looked at me "Who's the stupid looking Umbreon?"

"Whoa-"I spat out "Insults in the third person now too? That stings the little guy inside me."

"That's Night." Said Spark with a kind grin "And no need for the insults, you just met the guy."

"Yeah-yeah." Sounded Ruby as she started to walk outside "I just thought it'd be better than me pounding his face in."

"Nice girl." I spoke quickly.

Razor laughed a little as our trainers left the Pokémon Center "And you just met her, I think this is going to be a good time." He started to walk "Oh and watch out for my razor leaf, there's a reason my nickname's Razor"

Spark and I chose to start walking together and I started to ask him questions. I didn't absolutely hate the guy's guts anymore and thought he could help me out. "Any advice?"

"With Ruby, Razor, or the battle?" returned the Pikachu with another question.

"All applicable options."

"I'd stay out of Ruby's way until she cools down to the new face, she's a little hostile in case you haven't noticed." Answered the mouse.

"I figured that."

"I thought you would. Razor, he's just an all-around nice guy. A little goofy, but lovable." Spoke Spark "With the battle, I'm assuming they'll go with a double so it would be best to stay back and let me get up close and personal. You know shadow-ball, I'd try to rely on that if I were you."

"And what if the all-knowing Jack says not to?" I questioned.

"Then… then make up your mind on what to do." He smiled "And good luck."

We stepped outside and I found myself on a road just outside of the Viridian Forest. The trees were sparse and in the distance stood what looked like a human city. Few trainers were walking pass, leaving the relatively wide dirt path we were standing on free for battle space. The sun was setting on the horizon, scattering oranges and purples across the sky.

"Alright, I say we do a double battle." Sounded Katherine with Ruby and Razor at her sides.

Jack nodded "Couldn't agree more." He was soon flanked by yours truly and Spark.

"Excellent." Replied Kat before looking down to her partners "You ready?"

Both Razor and Ruby shrugged, obviously hiding their anticipation.

"How about you guys?" asked Jack. Spark nodded excitedly where I showed the same well-hidden quiet eagerness as my opponents.

"Okay." Said Jack "Let's get started then! Spark, quick attack."

The Pikachu nodded and bounded off in quick strides, his blue scarf trailing behind.

"Night, move up but keep a shadow ball charged. Be ready to back up Spark." Spoke my trainer as he looked down at me "I know you can do it."

His little encouragement at the end failed to pierce the cold membrane around my dried out heart, but I appreciated the attempt and did as he suggested. There was about 60 feet, or eighteen meters separating me and my opponents so I jogged carefully towards them and let Spark continue his swift movements.

I saw Katherine give a smile "Razor, be ready to grab Spark when he gets close enough. Ruby, keep the Umbreon at bay with any fire attacks you want."

"Crap. Okay, Spark stop and use Thundershock. Night, get as close as you need to and launch a shadow-ball at Ruby." Spoke my trainer. Say what you will about the guy, he did adjust his battle style to the situation.

Spark heeded his trainer's orders and quickly shot out a weak electric attack at Ruby and Razor. The later of our two rivals stepped in front of his Vulpix ally and took the brunt of the weak attack. At that moment both of them were focused on Spark and I saw my moment to shine.

Planting my feet I started charge all the dark energy I could muster up in my body and shot it at Ruby. The purplish ball zoomed at her, and I was certain that it would hit.

"Good one Night. Both of you charge in now!" shouted Jack with excitement before he saw how Katherine's team would react to my attack.

"Ruby, ember now." Calmly spoke Kat.

Ruby eyed the approaching shadow-ball and somehow had the reflexes to fire off a quick ember just before it struck her. This, however, shrouded her and Razor in a cloud of dying dark matter and smoke and made it that much easier for Spark and I to charge.

"You ready Night?" sounded Spark a few paces in front of me "Let's finish this." With that we both went our individual full speeds at the dust cloud. Spark, being the leaner and faster one, got there first. I saw him rush into the cloud and bust out the other side, with Razor tumbling before him. That left Ruby for me to handle, and I was certain I could handle a little discolored Vuplix.

Putting my head forward as I ran I made sure that I was going to hit her with all I had. I rammed into the cloud and felt a hard object crush into my forehead. I heard Ruby grunt and my head rebounded, but before it could get far I felt two paws grab the back of my skull and pull me in. Collapsing out of the now fading dark cloud I saw that Ruby was under me getting ready to do something I was sure not to enjoy.

Her little hind legs started to kick me in my belly, a place where I honestly had more fat than muscle. My internal organs didn't seem too pleased with that and my base instinct was do what I had just did. A Head-butt, a really hard one.

The last thing I saw before blacking out were Ruby's angry brown eyes realizing she was about to get another dose of Umbreon skull in her face.


End file.
